The present invention disclosure herein relates to a metal oxide, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing metal oxide used in a solar cell.
As fossil energy is exhausted, researches on alternative energy are actively conducted. Particularly, researches on alternative energy using inexhaustible natural phenomenon such as the sunlight, the wind, etc. are in the limelight.
A solar cell generates electric energy by using light energy emitted from the sun. The solar cell may be classified into a solar cell composed of an inorganic material such as silicon or a semiconductor compound, and a dye-sensitized solar cell in which dye is adsorbed on the surface of nano-crystalline oxide particles. The solar cell receives attention as an inexhaustible energy source and an environment friendly energy source.